castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Conehead
Conehead is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game, Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and Fire. His starting weapon is the Light Saber. Conehead's specialties include damage over time, extreme knockback, demolition, basic juggling, and combo locking. Background Coneheads first appear in Flowery Field, where they defend the castle holding the planned wedding of the Green Princess and Conehead Groom from the King's battalion of Gray Knights and player(s). When the player(s) crash through the windows and into the building, Conehead Groom summons Coneheads to deal with the player(s) in Wedding Crash. Next, Coneheads are seen trying to deal with the player(s) on the carriage drove by Cyclops with Green Princess in Parade. Coneheads are then summoned by the Cyclops as revenge for killing Conehead Groom, with help from a few Thieves and Slimes in Cyclops' Cave. After the players have stormed the fortress entrance in Cyclops' Gate, the Coneheads tried their best to keep the player(s) away from the Green Princess and Cyclops with an Elite Conehead with a/multiple Fire Demon(s) acting as the final line of defense for Cyclops in Cyclops' Fortress. Coneheads are last seen as resurrected enemies in the battle with the Necromancer in Wizard Castle Interior. Coneheads are completely loyal to Cyclops as he commands them and has somewhat of a dad-son relationship with the Conehead Groom as seen on the walls in Cyclops' Fortress. Magic Splash Attack "Arrow Rain" Element: '''Non-Elemental '''Max Hits: '''1 per upgrade level (max 7) '''Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky in front of the character in groups of three. Each upgrade adds another set of three arrows, but each set of arrows can only hit the same enemy once per set. Knocks enemies over and can't be blocked. A total of 8 characters (including Conehead) share the same exact splash attack. Magic Projectile "Bomb Toss" Element: Fire Damage: Base Magic Damage + Fire Damage over Time (DoT) (Base Magic Damage x 0.3) Bombs can be used to damage enemies and open hidden areas. If there is a crack in the wall, a bomb can be used on it. If the crack gets bigger, bombing it one or more times will reveal some sort of secret; this is applied to Magic bombs as well. They can also be used as a projectile fire attack that will damage enemies with fire gradually and can send them flying. Plus, almost half of the enemies in the game are weak to Fire as well. Gray Knight and Royal Guard also use this as a Magic Projectile. They're also the only magic projectile in the game that can hit more than one enemy (albeit somewhat tricky). They have an explosion radius that will send enemies flying if they're in the perimeter of the explosion's effective range but aren't hit by the actual bomb when it explodes. Gray Knight and Royal Guard also use this as a Magic Projectile, with Gray Knight having one of the most ineffective Elemental Infusion combos in the game. Which ultimately separates Gray Knight from Conehead and Royal Guard. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect with a metal impact-like sound that damages overlapped enemies. Gallery GroomCC.png|Conehead Groom; a boss in Castle Crashers. CyclopsCC.png|Cyclops; a boss in Castle Crashers and the leader of the Coneheads. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.22.03.png|Royal Guard; a reskin of Conehead. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.15.40.png|Necromancer; who resurrects Conehead twice in Wizard Castle Interior, and seems to have the same armor piece as a Conehead normally would. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.28.31.png|Stove Face; whom seems to share the same armor piece as a Conehead normally would, but in a very slightly different position. Black-Knight-monty-python-380120 800 441 4197.jpg|Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight; what the Conehead may resemble. 0fa9bfb48de84ec7bd16bb59daf9bafb.png|A Conehead reading a newspaper in the Cyclops' Fortress level. 8e2ad45f5ccd4fd58cf374d1c55e0dca.png|That same Conehead noticing the player(s) entering into the level. Trivia * Conehead bears a resemblance to ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail's ''Black Knight. '' '' * According to The Behemoth's development blog, Conehead is referred to as both "...the periwinkle knight" and "Dude." The reasoning behind this is that "We never intended for our characters to have names. A quote from Dan Paladin, "It's more fun when the characters don't have a name because then you can inject your own personality into the characters". With that said I am personally going to refer to this guy as "Dude"."http://blog.thebehemoth.com/2008/03/20/its-the-periwinkle-knight/ * An interesting thing to note is that Coneheads get progressively heavier as you move through the levels. ** In Flowery Field and Wedding Crash, Coneheads are relatively light and can be easily juggled. By the time you reach Cyclops' Cave and Cyclops' Fortress, Coneheads are heavy and much more difficult to juggle with 7 exceptions. *** The 6 Coneheads that come into Cyclops' Cave from the entrance after seeing the cutscene where Thieves are looting the same carriage that Cyclops abandoned and being alerted by the player(s). *** The Conehead reading a newspaper on a chair on the immediate start of Cyclops' Fortress is not a heavyweight, but a lightweight instead. * Conehead is a S Rank character (S+). * Conehead shares a lot of similarities with a handful of other Playable Characters. ** Conehead and Royal Guard are reskins of each other. These two are also superior than Gray Knight, but only because of their better Elemental Infusion. ** Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, Civilian, Open Faced Gray Knight, Peasant, Stove Face, and Thief share the same exact Splash Attack, which is Arrow Rain. *** Conehead, Thief, and Civilian are the only characters in the entire game that are seen Beefy just once. For Conehead's case, in Flowery Field. ** Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, Iceskimo, Alien, and Blacksmith are Hybrid Magic characters. ** Conehead, Royal Guard, Gray Knight, and Hatty Hattington's Air Projectile drops at a 60° angle rather than a 45° angle like most other characters. ** Conehead, Civilian, Fire Demon, Necromancer, and Stove Face share the same exact Shield. ** Conehead, Necromancer, and Stove Face share the same body besides Beefy form. *** Conehead, Necromancer, and Stove Face even share the same exact portrait background, player tag, and attack color, which is Red (#521036). * Conehead can be used to get "The Traitor" Achievement/Trophy by defeating Conehead Groom or Cyclops. * Conehead is the only Arena unlocked character that does not unlock anybody else upon beating the game. * NPC Coneheads have the ability to throw bombs freely. * Conehead is resurrected twice by the Necromancer in Wizard Castle Interior. See also *Playable Characters *Character Tiers *Weapons *Weapon Tiers *Light Saber *Bomb *Royal Guard *Gray Knight *Civilian *Open Faced Gray Knight *Peasant *Stove Face *Thief *Iceskimo *Alien *Blacksmith *Hatty Hattington *Conehead Groom *Elite Conehead *Fire Demon *Cyclops *Necromancer *Flowery Field *Wedding Crash *Parade *Cyclops' Cave *Cyclops' Fortress *Wizard Castle Interior *Necromancer's Room *Volcano Arena References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Fire Category:Explosive Magic Category:Bomb Throwers Category:Cyclops Category:Gameplay Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Enemies Category:Arena Unlockables Category:S Rank Category:Hybrid Category:Gameplay Images Category:Weapons Category:Arrow Rain Category:Projectiles